Match de foot et chemisier
by Milunais
Summary: Un malheureux concourt de circonstance ? Je ne pense pas. Des garçons dans son salon devant un match de foot, une Hermione qui en a plus que marre... Comment parviendra-t-elle a ses fins ?


Bonjour à vous ! Autant préciser tout de suite que si c'est mon premier OS, c'est aussi mon premier citron ! (je trouve ça plus classe dit comme ça donc ne me contrariez pas !). Je le dis et j'en suis pas fière c'est de la guimauve pure mais parfois, ça fait du bien !

Avant que vous lisiez, je me dois de vous expliquer la provenance de cette OS ! Je l'ai commencé le soir du match France-Ukraine et je ne pensais jamais le finir mais j'ai des amies (oui je parle de vous et je parlerais de vous dans un prochain paragraphe) qui sont (avec mon aide) parties je ne sais plus comment dans un délire sur le plan de travail et voilà je devais faire quelque chose. C'était aussi pour moi une façon d'écrire ce premier OS !

Alors cet OS, il est dédié à plusieurs personnes :

- Tout d'abord à Marie. Ma jumelle d'initiale, fille adoptive, et correctrice quand elle n'a rien à faire. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle n'était pas là.

- Ensuite à Camille, parce que c'est en partie à cause d'elle que le plan de travail existe et que c'est devenu notre nouveau but dans la vie : écrire avec des plans de travail. Elle a su me conseiller pour ce premier lemon et je l'en remercie.

- Après Lucie, la première a l'avoir lu et celle qui me menaçait si je m'arrêtais d'écrire.

- Sophie, sans elle j'aurais arrêté d'écrire depuis longtemps je pense.

- Aline, la source d'inspiration première quand on sait plus quoi écrire.

- Et pour conclure Lisa. Elle seule a compris comment me maîtriser quand je partais dans le n'importe quoi puisqu'elle fait la même chose.

A toutes, merci.

**Rien n'est à moi mais tout est à notre reine J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Mais passe le ballon !

- Mais siffle l'arbitre, il y a faute là !

- Mais il est aveugle, c'pas possible ça ! Je vais t'acheter une loupe ! Tu vois pas qu'il est hors-jeu ce but !

- Mais tiiiiiire ! J'y crois pas… mais j'y crois pas ! Il aurait pu marquer."

Elle vivait ça depuis maintenant 49 minutes et 36 secondes. 37. 38… Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce foot. Elle se demandait bien d'ailleurs quelle idée lui était passée par la tête le jour où elle leur avait fait découvrir ça ! Les sports moldus étaient pour eux totalement inconnus, elle avait donc commencé par le tennis. Ils avaient dit non. Puis le Rugby. Ils avaient commencé à sourire. Elle avait conclu avec le foot et là, ils avaient complètement adhéré. Et maintenant, elle regrettait. Ils étaient tous là, agglutinés chez elle, sur SON canapé !

"Hermione tu nous apportes des bières steuplait !

- Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- Est-ce que tu peux nous apporter de la bière s'il te plaît ?

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Non mais… RONALD WEASLEY ! DÉJÀ, TU NE ME PARLES PAS COMME ÇA ! TU ES CHEZ MOI JE TE RAPPELLE, TU REGARDES UN MATCH DE FOOT PARCE QUE JE TE L'AI FAIT DÉCOUVRIR, ALORS SI TU VEUX UNE BIÈRE, TU LÈVES TES FESSES !

- C'est bon calme toi Mione…

- Mais JE SUIS CALME !

- Non, là tu es loin d'être calme, tu ressembles à un hippogriffe enragé.

- Oh toi la ferme Drago Malefoy.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il soudain intéressé.

- Tu pourrais être surpris par ce dont je suis capable, répliqua-t-elle avec une idée derrière la tête."

Oh que oui elle avait une idée en tête et pas une idée en l'air. Elle était capable de beaucoup de choses mais de là à le faire... Mais après tout, elle ne perdrait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage et elle se détourna du groupe de garçons qui avait prit possession de sa télévision. Elle poussa un soupir et se rendit dans sa chambre.

_Plan Vengeance_

_Phase 1 : s'éclipser._

_Phase 2 : se changer._

_Phase 3 : les rendre fous._

C'était simple, clair et concis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mener son plan à bien afin d'être débarrassée d'eux et de passer une soirée au calme comme elle l'aurait aimé. Ce fut vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un chemisier boutonné au maximum qu'elle retourna dans le salon qui servait de tribune. Et un regard suffit pour qu'elle comprenne l'effet que cette simple tenue pouvait avoir sur eux.

"C'est quoi cette tenue Hermione ?

- Une envie Harry., répondit-elle sans quitter son sourire en coin.

- C'est mauvais signe quand tu prends le sourire de Drago ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Mais non, je suis persuadée que vous allez apprécier. Regardez donc le match."

Ils étaient suspicieux... Tant mieux ! Elle était au fond d'elle persuadée que jamais ils ne se douteraient de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. C'était stupide. Mais alors totalement stupide et une part d'elle savait qu'après ça ils ne voudraient plus partir mais il lui fallait tenter.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! Hurlèrent-ils tous alors."

C'était le moment ! Elle vérifia qu'il y avait bien but et entreprit de défaire un bouton de son chemisier assez discrètement pour qu'ils ne le remarquent pas de suite. C'eût été dommage de gâcher son effet de surprise.

"Mais il n'y a pas de faute l'arbitre ! Et encore moins une faute qui mérite un carton ! C'est quoi ce bordel !"

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de défaire un bouton à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un qui hurlait… Ah ? La chance lui souriait puisque visiblement il y avait penalty pour l'Angleterre !

"Prenez, ça dans les dents ! 2-0 pour nous !"

Et voilà qu'avec un bouton de plus de détaché, elle laissait apercevoir un léger décolleté. C'était mal ce qu'elle faisait et le pire était qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente ! Jamais elle n'aurait du éprouver du plaisir à jouer avec leurs nerfs. Mais elle commençait à s'interroger. Elle se demandait vraiment si ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas inutile. A part regarder fixement la télé, rien ! Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

.

.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? La question qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit. En fait il avait surtout peur d'avoir vu juste. Mais était-elle vraiment capable de ça ? Il serait vite fixé puisque l'Angleterre venait de marquer son troisième but. Il continuait de fixer l'écran mais jetait quelques coups d'oeil vers la jeune femme et sa théorie se révéla juste lorsqu'il la vit défaire un troisième bouton de son chemisier. Il espérait simplement que personne d'autre que lui n'avait vu clair dans le jeu de la jeune femme.

"Hermione ? Interrogea Drago. Tu viens avec moi à la cuisine, s'il te plait ?"

Elle était percée à jour mais comment allait-il faire pour lui dire clairement qu'il savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était ironique quand on savait qui il était mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être le seul à voir son corps.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? répondit-elle arborant le même sourire.

- Je voudrais l'entendre de ta propre bouche. Je répète donc, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

- J'en ai marre de vous voir là ! Je ne demande qu'une chose, que vous partiez tous !

- Et tu penses que c'est en te déshabillant de cette façon que tu vas nous faire partir, rigola-t-il profitant de la vue que lui exposait la jeune femme.

- Je savais que c'était une idée débile mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! Je… c'était ridicule."

Il l'avait gênée, il le voyait bien dans son regard et dans la couleur que prenaient ses joues. Elle commença à reboutonner son chemisier avant de se stopper quand une autre idée germa dans son esprit malgré elle.

"Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Si tu penses cela de moi Granger c'est que tu me connais mal.

- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'on dirait. Tu ne verra donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je retourne là-bas continuer mon petit jeu ?

- Granger… grogna-t-il. Si tu retournes là bas de cette façon, je ne promets rien de la suite."

Elle se moquait de lui maintenant. Elle rigolait de lui à gorge déployée. Mais il préférait ça à ce qu'elle retourne dans le salon au milieu de tous leurs amis.

"Et 4-0 ! Entendirent-ils"

"Oups, un 4ème but. Tu m'excuseras mais il fait un petit peu chaud ici."

Et elle enleva un autre bouton de son chemisier. La tension dans la cuisine était palpable et ils commençaient tous deux à se demander ce qu'ils les retenaient. Mais la réponse s'imposa rapidement. Leurs amis étaient dans la pièce à côté.

"Rhabille-toi et on retourne là-bas, lui dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

- Très bien Drago, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait espiègle."

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait capable de tenir encore. Surtout si elle continuait de le provoquer de cette façon. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Les garçons ! Je sais que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de la télé mais j'aimerais manger si possible.

- Oh allez Mione, tu veux pas attendre que le match soit terminé ? Interrogea Ron, celui qui était le plus enclin à l'approuver.

- Non je ne peux pas attendre. J'ai faim, répondit se passant la langue sur les lèvres en regardant Drago."

C'était sûr, elle cherchait à le rendre fou. Après un soupir général, tous se levèrent afin de gagner la table se battant presque pour pouvoir voir la suite de ce qu'ils appelaient "le massacre du siècle". Drago espérait du calme pendant ce repas mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme placée face à lui.

"Dites donc tous les deux, vous êtes bizarre depuis que vous êtes revenus de la cuisine. Le plan de travail était confortable au moins ? Interrogea Blaise se retenant de rire."

C'était horriblement embarrassant. Hermione ne manqua pas les sourires de Ron et Harry qui se retenaient visiblement d'exprimer clairement ce qu'ils pensaient. Blaise était assez fier de sa petite phrase qui mettait ses deux amis mal à l'aise et Théodore... il semblait ailleurs.

"Tu te fais vraiment des idées sur notre relation Blaise, je commence à me demander si tu es vraiment satisfait dans ta vie de couple, répliqua Hermione en essayant de faire taire ses émotions.

- Ne t'occupes de ma vie de couple veux-tu. Je pourrais te dire des choses horriblement embarrassantes.

- Je préfère ne pas savoir !

- D'ailleurs Hermione... pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fais du pied ? Demanda soudainement Théo.

- Que... quoi ? Mais je ne fait rien moi !

- Étrange, j'aurais pourtant juré que c'était toi ! Souria-t-il."

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et c'était tant mieux. Elle resterait peut-être plus calme maintenant que Blaise l'avait bien gêné tout comme Théo. Drago vit que les deux Gryffondor avaient de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Et il lui suffit d'un regard insistant vers eux pour que leurs rires s'échappent.

"Pffff ! Et après ça se dit des amis. Plus jamais je vous accueille chez moi !

- On plaisante Hermione, répliqua Harry toujours en riant.

- J'aime pas ce genre de plaisanterie, bouda-t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine."

"Vous y êtes peut-être allez un peu fort, non ? Demanda Drago.

- Mais non ! Nous essayons juste de vous faire remarquer vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et autant te dire que pour le moment, c'est pas chose aisée, soupira Blaise.

- Je veux pas parler pour elle mais je pense que nous devrions y aller. Elle est en colère contre nous et vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ça donne une Hermione en colère ! Drago, on peut compter sur toi pour la calmer ? Demanda Ron.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux."

Ils se levèrent tous et le blond les regarda sortir de l'appartement de Hermione. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un seul coup de celle-ci, verrouilla la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Il la posa sur la table et se rendit dans la cuisine, où la jeune femme avait pénétré quelques minutes auparavant.

"Ils sont partis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui à l'instant. Il compte sur moi pour te raisonner. Ils espèrent que j'arrive à te faire changer d'avis et que tu ne les boude pas trop longtemps.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être naïfs ! Rigola-t-elle.

- On s'était arrêté où tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il avec un regard joueur.

- Mmmh... Attend que j'essaie de me souvenir. Je crois que j'étais en train de me déshabiller pour le 4ème but de l'Angleterre, réfléchit-elle.

- Intéressant tout ça. Et tu ne te déshabilles que lorsqu'il y a des buts ou tu le fais aussi à d'autres moments ?

- Tout dépend de la personne avec qui je suis. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis quelque peu fatiguée là, fit-elle avec une expression coquine.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais Blaise m'a donné des idées en parlant de plan de travail !

- Et quel genre d'idées ?

- Toi, il se rapprocha. Moi, il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Sans vêtement, il l'embrassa."

Ni trop dur, ni trop léger. Un baiser qui se voulait tendre, d'abord timide. Pourtant ça n'était pas la première fois mais une certaine gène persistait entre eux. Drago resserrait sa prise sur la taille de Hermione la rapprochant un petit peu plus de lui. Mais elle stoppa tout. Un éclair d'incompréhension passa à travers le regard du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

"Tu as verrouillé la porte ? murmura-t-elle d'un souffle erratique.

- Oui."

Elle n'attendait que cette réponse pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle engagea le baiser sensuellement, le faisant languir. Lorsqu'il tenta de franchir la barrière qui s'imposait à lui, ce fut naturellement qu'elle le laissa passer. Leur langue se cherchaient dans un ballet endiablé. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et leurs mains cherchaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre. La seule raison de leur séparation fut le manque de souffle mais à peine repris, Drago embrassa le cou de sa belle la laissant échapper un léger gémissement. Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec hâte ce qui fit échapper un léger rire à Drago.

"Toujours aussi pressée à ce que je vois !

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !"

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pendant qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise, il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ses mains glissant le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sous ses fesses. Il stoppa alors tout content pour la regarder. Ses yeux clos, ses joues légèrement rosées, son souffle accéléré. Elle respirait la sensualité. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour le regarder et savoir pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêté. Il lui sourit et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais n'attrapa que le vide. La brune avait dévié sur son cou, suçotant légèrement sa peau en voulant le marquer comme étant sien. Il gémit doucement, ne voulant pas la rendre trop fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

"Mmmh… Hermione, murmura-t-il.

- C'est bien moi, rigola-t-elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe quand même ? Nous sommes toujours "à peu près habillés" !

- Moui c'est vrai… Il va falloir remédier à cela dans ce cas là Mr Malefoy.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord M…"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. La tension accumulée depuis le début de soirée avait besoin d'être consumée. Il lui enleva son chemisier et sa jupe prestement, il ne lui restait sur elle que ses sous-vêtements qui ne cachaient que ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Il attaqua sa gorge de baisers, avant de descendre vers sa poitrine, choyant ses seins comme s'ils étaient des merveilles à eux seuls. Il descendit vers son nombril gardant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il embrassa son ventre une fois, puis deux. Il descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à sa culotte et elle fut saisie dans grand frisson. Elle gémit son prénom. Son prénom à lui, et lui seul.

Il voulait prendre possession de tout son corps à l'instant même mais l'envie de la faire languir était encore plus forte. Il continua de la caresser, passant sa main sous son sous-vêtement, profitant de ses gémissements. Il faisait rouler lentement son clitoris entre ses doigts et la pénétra d'un doigt sans plus attendre. Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents ne fit qu'accroître son envie d'elle. Il entra un deuxième doigt en elle, voulant l'amener au bord de l'orgasme.

Elle voulait lui rentre la pareille du bien qu'il lui procurait. Elle caressa lentement son torse de ses petites mains descendant vers la boucle de son pantalon et passant l'une d'elle sur la bosse proéminente devant gênante pour le jeune homme mais il la stoppa. Drago la fixait d'un regard brûlant de désir.

"Ici ou dans la chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ici, autant terminer là où nous avons commencé."

Elle l'aida alors à se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer. Puis il lui retira la dernière barrière de tissu les séparant du plaisir. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux , la porta et la pénétra. Il la tenait fermement contre le plan de travail alors qu'elle avait instinctivement passé et resserré ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il commença de lents va et vient, laissant échapper de temps en temps des gémissements à l'unisson de ceux de sa partenaire. Il accéléra ses gestes et elle bougeait au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il continuait de la regarder alors qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière exposant à sa vue la peau délicate de son cou. Il baisa la parcelle de peau offerte à lui et laissa une trace brûlante, la marquant comme elle l'avait fait un petit peu plus tôt. Il lui redressa la tête, la forçant à ouvrir les yeux. C'était une habitude. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde lorsqu'ils viendraient. Et ça ne tarda pas, elle appuya avec des mains sur ses épaules et murmura son prénom alors qu'il poussait un grognement rauque. Ils étaient essoufflés, à bout de force et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pourrait faire le chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Il les fit donc transplaner.

"C'était… Ouah ! Encore mieux que d'habitude !

- Je n'aurais pas dis mieux répondit-il en embrassant son front."

Elle s'installa confortablement, la tête posé sur son torse et s'endormit avec un sourire rayonnant au lèvre, ne pouvant rêver mieux à l'instant même.

.

.

Le réveil était difficile et encore plus après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Hermione remua doucement sentant l'étreinte de Drago se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle sourit doucement et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, regardant le bel ange blond à ses côté. Elle savait qu'il était lui aussi réveillé mais c'était toujours comme ça leur matin. Le matin, ils se câlinaient.

"Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il sur le même ton."

Il la relâcha lentement et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Elle rigola lorsque leur échange s'arrêta et se leva en prenant le drap avec elle. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et ramassa tous les vêtements qui traînaient pour les ramener dans la chambre.

"Normalement, j'ai tout ramené, souria-t-elle espiègle.

- Tu sais Hermione, si tu comptes rester comme ça, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir, répondit-il, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux."

Elle rigola et enfila une culotte qu'elle sortit de son tiroir. N'ayant pas envie de s'habiller elle prit la chemise de Drago et l'enfila, la boutonnant qu'à moitié. Il soupira et reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, se passant une main sur le visage.

"Elle va me rendre fou. Je le clame haut et fort ! Cette femme, va me rendre fou !

- Tu l'es déjà mon chéri, rigola-t-elle.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Aller ! Debout je vais faire le petit déjeuner."

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et partit vers la cuisine, un immense sourire accroché sur son visage. C'était toujours ça lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Elle était heureuse ! Elle prépara un bon petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle sentit des mains sur sa taille. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou et elle rigola. Des moments comme ceux-là, elle en avait rêvé pendant tellement longtemps et maintenant tout se réalisait.

Mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée coupa court à leur rêverie. Drago resta dans la cuisine vêtu de son simple jean pendant que Hermione allait ouvrir.

"Les garçons ! Que… qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

- Nous étions venus pour nous… tu es seule, Hermione ? Coupa Ron.

- Je… oui. Mais répondez, que faites vous là ?

- On venait s'excuser pour hier soir. On a pas été cool avec Drago et toi. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop dérangé comme nous lui avions demandé de te parler, expliqua Théo.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, c'est déjà oublié. J'ai l'habitude avec vous maintenant."

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

"Chérie, c'est qui ? Cria presque Drago depuis la cuisine.

- Oh non… chuchota-t-elle.

- Qui ? Qui est avec toi Hermione ? Et… pourquoi es-tu vêtue comme ça ? Tu as eu une nuit mouvementée, allez dit nous touuuuuuut ! S'extasia Blaise.

- T'es pas normal toi ! Tu es frustré c'est pas possible.

- Hermione, qui es… s'interrompit Drago en arriva dans le salon."

La question restait : qui étaient les plus gênés dans cette situation. Les garçons ou le jeune couple. Hermione se tourna vers Drago avec un regard de reproche lui intimant qu'il aurait pu rester dans la cuisine.

"Je pouvais pas savoir ! Se défendit-il.

- Ben devine la prochaine fois !

- Mais… mais ça veut dire que… Drago Malefoy ! Hermione Granger ! Depuis quand ? Interrogea Harry.

- Heuuuu… Hésita Hermione, se rapprochant de Drago qui la prit dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse.

- Plus vite que ça, répliqué Ron.

- Je dirais environ 8 ou 9 mois…

- QUOIII ?! Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ! s'étonna Blaise.

- Non, c'était tellement, jouissif de vous voir essayer de nous mettre ensemble alors qu'en fait nous sommes…

- Drago ! Non !

- Si Drago, termine ta phrase.

- Alors qu'en fait nous sommes fiancés !"

Ils en tombaient des nues. Alors c'était ça en fait. Les coups d'oeil, les sourires… Hermione et Drago rigolaient devant les visages de leurs amis.

"Oh et j'oubliais de vous dire, je suis enceinte !

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les garçons et Drago."


End file.
